Geeks Shall Inherit the Earth
by prlrocks
Summary: Jeff and Lester watch the Casey/Chuck/Sarah drama. Could easily fit into my 'Choices' series, if you wanted to.


**Title: **Geeks Shall Inherit the Earth  
**Rating: **PG-13?  
**Pairing:** Casey/Chuck/Sarah OR Gen depending on how you view it.  
**Word count: **823  
**Disclaimers:** Not mine  
**Summery:: **Jeff and Lester watch the Casey/Chuck/Sarah drama. Written for **inanna1130** for B-day week at **whedonland** on Livejournal. Could easily fit into my 'Choices' series, if you wanted to.

* * *

"Something is up with Chuck."

Jeff lifted his head up off the counter and groggily looked up at his friend. Lester had his chin propped up on his palm and was staring off in the distance at Chuck and Sarah. The two weren't yelling, but clearly fighting. As the blonde said something, Chuck flinched at her comment.

"Yeah, he's getting his balls handed to him by the blonde again." His head collapsed back down to the counter. He really shouldn't touch the tequila nights before work, but who was he to turn down free liquor?

"No, no that's not it," Lester said in that shrewd tone of voice that would normally make Jeff smile in anticipation of a hot juicy and often dirty gossip. For now, he popped an eye open and wondered what Lester was thinking.

"See," he said pointing his finger at Chuck, "Chuck had been talking to John, all friendly like," he waggled his eyebrows showing how friendly and then pointed at Sarah, "and the blonde came in, saw them together and dragged Chuck off."

Jeff lifted his head and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Well. Everyone knows those two are in an endless battle to screw Chuck's brains out." He laughed and leaned in close to Lester, "Oh, how they resisted us in high school, but it doesn't take long for them to come over to the nerd side."

Lester bit his lip in gleeful excitement and sighed, before snapping out of it. "Point is," he whispered, "I think they have just entered the kill round."

Jeff leered, "The kill round… all results final, the ultimate death match."

Lester nodded in thrilled anticipation. "May the best man win."

As if punctuating this, Sarah turned and stormed out of the Buy More. Chuck walked off to the employees area. A moment later, Casey followed him.

"Come on," Lester jerked his head and darted after them. Jeff swallowed the queasy feeling in his stomach down and followed. This was too good to miss.

As he got closer to the room, he saw Lester peeking through the door to the employees area, before quickly looking back, waving him over, and gluing his eyes right back on the scene in front of him.

Leaning over him, Jeff glanced inside. Chuck was standing there tense, his back pressed against the lockers and his hands clenched into fists. His eyes were red and his face streaked with tears. Jeff felt a bit guilty as he had never seen him cry, but he wasn't about to withdraw now. Casey was right in front of him, his hand flat against the locker beside Chuck's head, as he leaned in close to him.

"I can't take it anymore.," Chuck said softly. "Pretending, taking her to family events, calling her my girlfriend."

"You'll get use to it," Casey replied softly. "You have to."

Chuck looked him straight in the eye with a sense of anger and frustration. "It's just so _fake._"

Casey's jaw tightened. "Yeah, that's part of that idea… so people don't know what you really _are._ We-"

John quickly looked over to the door and saw them, his blue eyes flashing. Growling, he started advancing in their direction. Slamming the door shut, they bolted for it and hid in the stacks.

"That was close!"

They both waited there a moment, waiting for the blow to come. It never did. After a few seconds, they relaxed.

"Poor Chuck," Lester said seriously, before a gleam of amusement came to his eyes. "So much to hide… so much to _take_…"

They smirked at each other and nodded knowingly. Chuck and John were having 'fun times' together. There was no doubt in his mind as to who was the top in _that _relationship.

Jeff's eyes went wide, "Dude, the blonde is a beard!"

"I know! You think I have a shot with her?"

Jeff made a sound of disbelief. "Please! Didn't she make you cry, last time you tried?"

"She was scary…. " Lester frowned, thinking. "And I actually don't think she was a beard."

Jeff rolled his eyes.

"No seriously! You saw that drama. If she was just his cover, why would she be all…" He waved his hands about, "ick."

Jeff nodded and cringed. Getting up from his crouching position, he scanned the store. No John Casey in sight. "I think we're safe."

As they were walking back over to their station, he added, "Makes you think though, that _maybe _we could do _it._"

Lester looked at him with curious confusion.

"First the blonde and now the jock? If Chuck got a hottie, maybe we could too!"

Lester laughed, pleased with that thought.

Jeff nodded. "And then they shall enter the holy land and it shall be filled with beer and buxom women."

"And the geeks shall inherit the earth!"

Jeff smiled, seeing in the distance that Chuck and Casey were leaving together. "Yeah. Definitely."


End file.
